Marry?
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: "Tidak satu pun anggota yang boleh menikah!" teriak sang kapten cemberut. Semua kru langsung menatap sang kapten./LuffyxNami/Canon set : after Whole Cake Island Arc and Wano Arc / WARNING: OOC, gaje, Typo(s)/ let's imagination together/


**DISCLAIMER : EIICHIRO ODA**

 **.**

 **Marry?**

 **Story : SagitaNaka**

 **.**

 **Main Character : Luffy and Nami—Straw Hat Crew**

 **Setting :** After Whole Cake Arc and Wano Arc.  
Disini Pedro dan Carrot sudah kembali ke Pulau Mink. Dan kelompok Luffy sudah berhasil membawa Sanji dan bertemu kembali dengan kelompoknya yang lain.

 **WARNING!: OOC, Typo(s), sedikit mengandung spoiler(?), aneh, gaje, rush.**

 **LET'S IMAGINATION TOGETHER!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **-NORMAL P.O.V-**

 **.**

"Tidak!"

"Tidak satu pun anggota yang boleh menikah!" teriak sang kapten cemberut. Semua kru langsung menatap sang kapten.

Malam itu setelah sarapan, Ussop, Brook dan Frangky membicarakan sesuatu tentang 'siapa yang akan menikah nanti?' dan 'siapa jodoh mereka nanti'. Dan entah bagaimana ujung ujungnya mereka malah menentukan standar kriteria pria untuk Nami.

"Apa maksudmu Luffy? Itu terserah Nami dong," ucap Ussop. Brook dan Franky mengangguk.

"Wohohohoho~, Nami-san akan memilihku menjadi suaminya, yohohohoho~. Eh tapi aku sudah mati." Ucapnya lagi dan tertawa.

"Iya, apa maksudmu, Luffy? Dan hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Brook. Tentu saja nanti aku dan Nami-swann~ akan menikah," ucap Sanji dengan mata yang berbentuk hati.

Nami memutarkan bola matanya. Ia sungguh tak ingin terlibat akan topik tak bermutu ini.

"Nami-swann~ adalah cinta sejatiku, bahkan dia menjemputku ketika aku dalam kesusahan dan di culik Big Mom kemarin. _Aishiteru,_ Nami _-swannn~._ " Ucap Sanji mendramatisir. Aura _Love Doki Doki_ berada di sekitarnya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucap Luffy membalikan kursinya.

Seakan tersambar pentir Sanji langsung menarik kerah Luffy—tak terima.

"Apa maksudmu, Luffy! Tentu saja aku akan menikahi para Lady yang membutuhkan kesatria sepertiku ini," ucapnya berapi-api. Luffy membuang muka dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, dan sampai saat itu terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan nakamaku!"

Suara Luffy menggema di ruangan makan kapal, semua orang menanggapi hal tersebut dengan reaksi yang berbeda. Zoro yang disitu tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan sang kapten.

"APAAA? JADI AKU HARUS MELAJANG HINGGA KAU MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT?" Ucap Sanji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luffy. Luffy menutup telinganya.

"HEI JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!" ucap Luffy marah.

Zoro yang geram dengan tindakan Sanji terpancing emosi.

"Hoi Koki Mesum, bisa tidak kau ini mengesampingkan nafsu birahimu itu? Menjijikan," ujarnya kesal.

Buagh.

Tingg.

Sanji menendang Zoro. Namun Zoro menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

"APA KATAMU? BAKA, MARIMO!"

"Kau menjijikan, Alis Aneh," ucap Zoro.

Dan terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua seperti biasanya.

"Haii, Zoro – Sanji, kalian ini kekanakan sekali," ucap Luffy sambil memasukan jari kelingkingnya ke hidungnya. Zoro dan Sanji berhenti berkelahi

"AGGGHHHRR! AKU MAU MENIKAHI PARA LADY!" ucap Sanji berapi – api. Zoro yang sudah malas menanggapi, ia kembali duduk di meja makan dan meminum sakenya yang tertunda.

"Tentu, tapi tunggu aku jadi Raja Bajak Laut, Shishishishi," ucap Luffy.

"TIDAK MAU!" ujar Sanji.

"HEEE? KAN AKU SUDAH BILANG SANJI!"

"Ah, kau emang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, Luffy," ucap Sanji mendramatisir. Luffy geram. Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran diantara ia dan Sanji.

"LAGIAN KAPAN KAU AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT? ITU MASIH LAMA, DASAR BODOH!" ucap Sanji membalas tinju Luffy.

"TIDAK, ITU AKAN CEPAT TERJADI!"

"Heh? Apa kau yakin?" tambah Sanji menabur minyak pada api.

"KAU!"

BUGH.

BUAGH.

BUAGH.

Dan terjadilah saling tinju meninju diantara mereka.

Nami memijit keningnya berlahan, "Sesungguhnya apa yang mereka debatkan?".

Nami hanya terdiam di meja makan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh sedang tidak mood untuk ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian bodoh itu.

"BERHENTIIII!" Lerai Usop masuk ke perkelahian Luffy dan Sanji. Mereka berhenti memukul. Luffy kembali duduk di meja makan melahap dagingnya. Dan Sanji kembali ke dapur mencuci piring bekas mereka makan malam tadi.

Chopper yang sedang memakan permen kapasnya menatap aksi kelahi itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Apakah aku juga bisa menikah, Robin?" tanyanya pada Robin yang ada disampingnya.

Robin yang ada disampingnya tersenyum. Lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"Hmm, sepertinya bisa, Chopper-san, asal Rusa Betina di dunia ini tidak punah. Kau tau sendiri 'kan rusa kutub saat ini sangat langka," ucapnya ringan dengan senyuman, "apalagi Rusa Kutub manusia sepertimu."

Wajah Chopper memucat.

"KYAAAAAA! AKU HARUS MELESTARIKAN SPESIESKU!" Ucapnya panik.

"Luffy! Aku harus mencari istriku secepatnya sebelum aku mati! Hueee," ucap Chopper yang menangis.

"Heeeeeee Apa?! Kenapa sekarang kau yang mau menikah?" tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau spesiesku punah, huehuehueheu," isak Chopper panik.

"Tenang Chopper-san, itulah gunanya kita berpetualang bukan?" ucap Robin menenangkan.

"Dan ingat, kau bisa saja bertemu lagi denga Rusa Kutub yang ada di Pulau Mink itu, bukan begitu, Dokter Chopper?" lanjut Ussop menyemangati temannya.

" _Yare – yare_ , apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku tidak menyukainya, Ba-Baka!" Ucap Chopper dengan malu – malu.

"Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh menikah, sampai aku menjadi raja bajak laut! Shi shi shi shi," ucap Luffy melahap makanannya.

"Kau juga ya, Nami." Ucapnya pada gadis yang tadi terdiam saja.

Nami berdiri dari kursi lalu meninggalkan meja makan di siang itu.

"Hai' Hai'," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tak peduli.

Luffy terdiam. Ia tetap mengunyah makanannya. Dia menatap kepergian Nami begitu saja.

' _Ada yang aneh_ ,' Batin Luffy.

.

* * *

 **-Marry?-**

* * *

.

Nami berjalan ke arah dek kapal. Ia menatap langit bersebar bintang terang benderang.

 _Sepertinya cuaca akan aman untuk malam ini_ , batinnya.

Syung~

Angin malam berhembus berlahan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Nami menyingkirkan helaian rambut nya berlahan.

Ia menatap langit.

Bulan saat ini membentuk purnama. Bintang – bintang yang bertebaran pun bersinar seakan menari – nari bersama bulan yang terlihat kesepian. Nami memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan badannya di pagar.

"Menikah ya," gumamnya pelan.

Ia kembali tergiang akan insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu di pulau Whole Cake saat menjemput Sanji.

Saat itu merupakan hantaman yang berat untuk ia dan Luffy atas pernyataan Sanji yang lebih memilih pernikahannya dari pada kru-nya. Nami benar – benar merasa terpukul dan marah akan ucapan Sanji kepada Luffy. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka.

Walau itu sedah berlalu dan Sanji sudah bersama mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja anggota mereka yang lain juga memiliki pemikiran bahwa mereka akan berhenti dari kru dan lebih memilih menjalani hidup bersama orang yang mereka cintai.

Itu bukan hal yang salah. Sungguh. Itu bukan hal yang salah.

Hanya saja Nami takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan teman – teman yang sudah ia sayangi. Teman – teman yang sudah menariknya dari gelapnya kehidupan. Terutama kapten mereka, Luffy.

.

.

Luffy.

.

Mengingat nama itu entah mengapa membuat ia takut.

Semenjak meninggalkan pulau Whole Cake, pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi oleh semacam prasangka yang tidak – tidak.

Seingat dia, setelah 2 tahun akhirnya mereka berkumpul, ia sempat melihat interaksi Luffy bersama gadis – gadis di Pulau Wanita. Sungguh mereka semua terlihat seakan – akan akrab dengannya. Dan disana terdapat seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Raju Bajak Laut tinggal disana, Boa Hancock.

 _Well_ , kalo bisa di timbang – timbang, dari awal ia bergabung dengan Luffy saat itu hanya memakan waktu 1 tahun kurang, dan setelah itu mereka berpisah selama 2 tahun melatih kekuatan mereka. Dan bisa dikatakan kebersamaan ia danLuffy lebih sebentar dibanding Boa Hancock—yang bisa melihat Luffy dalam waktu 2 tahun itu.

.

"Hah, ada apa denganku?" Nami menatap langit.

Bintang dan bulan masih terlihat terang menyinari malam.

 _Andai saja, andai saja Luffy menyukai Ratu Bajak Laut itu, tentu bukan hal yang aneh lagi bukan?_ Batinnya.

.

* * *

.

"Oy, Nami?"

Nami menoleh.

"Kyaaaa! LUFFY!" teriak Nami. Mendapatkan kepala Luffy yang menjulang ke sampingnya.

"Shi shi shi shi shi," tawa sang kapten tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tap.

Kini tubuh Luffy sudah persis berada di samping Nami. Nami membuang muka ke arah lain, lalu terdiam. Luffy menelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat sang navigator yang hanya diam saja, ia memutuskan ikut berdiri di samping pagar dan menatap langit.

"Huaaaa, banyak bintang, Nami! Lihat – lihat!" ucapnya.

"Aku sudah tau, Bodoh. Aku 'kan sudah di sini dari tadi," ucap Nami ikut memandang langit lagi.

"Oh iya, shi shi shi shi," ujar Luffy lalu memandang langit.

.

Terdiam.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka masing – masing memilih menikmati pemandangan bintang di langit.

Byurr.

Debur lembut suara ombak terdengar jelas ditengah kesunyian mereka.

.

"Hmm, Luffy?" Panggil Nami.

"Ya?" jawab Luffy cepat.

"Membahas obrolan tadi di ruang makan,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Hmm, tentang?"

"Hmm,"

"Nami?"

"Bagaimana kalau.." ujar Nami ragu.

"Ya?" Luffy menelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh Luffy sangat menunggu apa yang navigatornya ini ingin katakan sedari tadi. Ia ingin tau apa yang membuat ia tampak murung beberapa belakangan ini.

"Bagaimanakalaukauyangmenikahduluandanmeninggalkankami?" ucap Nami cepat dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Hah? Apa? Kau ngomong apa sih, Nami?" tanya Luffy.

Nami menghela nafas, berusaha membuat dirinya rileks.

"Aku bilang, Bagaimana kalau kau yang menikah duluan dan meninggalkan kami atau kami yang meninggalkanmu karna suatu hal sebelum menjadi Raja Bajak Laut?" tanyanya ragu.

"Heee? Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi nakamaku sampai aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut?" Tanyanya heran.

"Bukan begitu," Nami terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap air laut yang bergenang dengan tenang malam itu.

"Maksudku apakah kita akan selalu bersama dan kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasanya?" Luffy memiringkan kepala tak mengerti, "yah, seperti layaknya kita biasanya, seperti saat ini, 'kan tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau kita akan selalu bersama, Luffy, dan mungkin... kau bertemu dengan 'gadis' yang kau cintai, atau kau mati di pertempuran atau malah aku."

Nami menunduk menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan tangannya yang bertengger di atas pagar kapal. Ia berusaha keras meredam rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Sungguh apa yang telah terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?

 _Dasar bodoh kau, Nami_ , umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

Diam.

.

Tak ada suara yang muncul dari kedua makhluk yang sedang berdampingan itu.

Nami sudah menduga Kaptennya itu tentu susah mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Nami menghela napas, lalu menghadap Luffy berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Luf—,"

.

Pluk.

.

Pandangan mata Nami terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Tangan Nami terangkat. Ia memegang kepalanya dan merasakan topi bertekstur jerami bertengger di atas kepalanya. Ia memegang erat topi yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Luff—,"

"Dengar..." sela Luffy.

Nami menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah sang kapten yang saat ini kedua matanya terhalang oleh rambut hitamnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang.

"Walau aku akan dikalahkan oleh Kaido, walau aku telah bertemu dengan orang yang ku cintai, atau aku mati sebelum dirimu. Semua itu tidak akan pernah merubah perasaanku kepada kalian semua, _nakama_ -ku... " ucap Luffy dengan nada menenangkan.

"Aku benar – benar serius ketika aku mengatakan ingin selalu bersama kalian hingga aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut bahkan setelahnya pun aku akan selalu bersama kalian... tapi tolong, jangan pernah kalian ucapkan kalimat itu. Kau tidak akan aku biarkan mati sebelum aku mati, Nami. Tidak akan pernah!" Ucapnya menatap wajah gadis penyuka _mikan_ itu.

Kini mata Luffy bertemu dengan Nami. Ada kesungguhan di sorot mata itu. Dan Nami tau bahwa kaptennya ini serius akan apa yang ia ucapkan kepadanya.

Ya, seharusnya Nami tau. Ia tau bahwa Luffy akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya seperti itu dan ia tentu dapat menghentikan semua ke _galau_ annya dengan mudah. Luffy selalu menepati perkataannya. Luffy selalu mengerti dirinya. Luffy selalu mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Tanpa perlu ia ucapkan. Tanpa perlu memohon apa keinginannya, ia selalu tau apa yang Nami inginkan.

.

Luffy selalu memahami Nami. Ia sangat memahami _nakama_ -nya satu ini.

.

Dapat Luffy liat mata Nami yang sudah mulai berkaca – kaca menatapnya. Dan sungguh, Luffy sangat tidak menyukai jika ada air mata yang keluar dari salah satu nakamanya—nakama yang paling berharga.

"Luff—,"

.

Blep.

Nami merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kini Luffy memeluknya.

.

"Tenang, tidak akan aku biarkan siapa pun memisahkan 'kita', Nami."

"Aku berjanji!" Ujarnya lembut tepat di telinga gadis itu. Air mata Nami menetes. Ia membalas pelukan yang Luffy berikan kepadanya.

Hangat.

Dan menenangkan.

"Kau berjanji, Luffy?"

"Huum, aku berjanji padamu." Ucapnya mengeratkan peluknya berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu.

.

Malam itu, Luffy benar – benar berjanji. Bahwa ia benar – benar akan menjaga teman – teman nya dan tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebut salah satu dari mereka tanpa ijin darinya—apalagi ketika orang lain merebut apa yang menjadi 'harta karun'-nya.

.

Dan kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya topi jerami kesayangangan dapat menenangkan seorang gadis yang kini menjadi salah satu 'harta karun' berharganya.

.

.

* * *

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, ending macam apa ini? T_T)**

 **Ahh my first LuNa Fanfiction at One Piece Fandom,~**

 **Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat mereka terlihat OOC disini huhu. Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya bikin fanfic lagi.**

 **Ah, sebenernya ini fanfic udah dibikin dari 1 tahun yang lalu. Tapi baru bisa selesei gara – gara Arc One Piece saat ini lagi seru – serunya dan well, dapet inspirasi juga dari chapter terbaru (850). Dan sambil menyambut chapter terakhir ditahun 2016 ini, Sagi jadi bersemangat buat nyelesein ini fanfik. Sedih banget fandom OP terkhususnya LuNa minim Fanfic Indo T^T)**

 **Ayoo para shipper LuffyNami bikin Fanfic yang banyak buat mereka. Jangan kalah sama shipper tetangga ya~ XD**

 **Ah sapa yang udah liat Chapter 850? geram sama Pudding sumpah** **  
Padahal aku berharap Sanji sama Pudding aja biar Luffy sama Nami gitu huhuhu. Ya sudahlah, yang pasti Chapter terbaru OP malam ini sangat luaarr biassyaaahh~**

 **Eitss ada Omakenya loh, jangan lupa untuk memberi saran dan kritik membangun dari kotak Review ya. X"D**

 **Salam Manis,**

 **Sagitanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm, Nami..." panggil Luffy melepas pelukannya pada Nami.

" _Nani_?" tanya Nami heran.

"Hmm tadi pas aku bilang dikalahkan oleh Kaido itu tidak benar."

Nami mengenyitkan alis, "maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh Kaido, Nami, untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Shi shi shi." Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Oh yaa? lalu yang kau bilang walau kau telah bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami itu benar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hahahaha," Nami tertawa pelan—berusaha menutupi perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Setelah aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, aku akan terus bersama kalian dan menikahi orang yang ku cintai," ucap Luffy memamerkan gigi - giginya yang sempat patah gara – gara pertarungan melawan Big Mom.

"Hee? Jadi kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kau cintai?" gemerutu di hati Nami mulai tak nyaman. Ia mengigit bibirnya.

"Ya!"

.

Nami terdiam.

Lalu Luffy menarik dagunya keatas dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

Tetap mempertahankan senyumnya Luffy berkata, "Buat apa aku meninggalkan kalian, kalau gadis itu—dia ada tepat di depan mataku..."

.

.

"Heh? _Nani?"_

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

.

.

Review?


End file.
